Watching the Humans Below
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: A young and curious angel human hybrid is watching unsuspecting people down below from a tree in a park. What happens if the secret's out? Will that young hybrid get found out by people? Well my friends, if you're wondering that, read this to find out!
1. Watching from Above

**I really hope you enjoy this. It's just an idea I've really been wanting to try, and this idea has been around in my thinking for a while. So please read and review!**

* * *

A young boy with spikey lavender hair, tan skin, and blue eyes dressed in a white robe watched a group of kids throw a ball around. He didn't exactly know why they hit the ball with a thick wooden stick nor why they caught the ball with odd-looking gloves, but he did have plenty of curiosity. He stayed there nestled in a large tree, and the and yellow, red, and orange leaves and branches hid him from sight.

He remained nearly still not moving watching and not understanding why the boys he observed threw the ball around. A chilly breeze whizzed through the air as the boy shivered, His hair flew around in random directions and all over his face. His light purple wing flicked a few strands of hair out of his face. He thought, "Just what goes on with the group of boys playing this odd game?"

"Hey! Look at the sky!" A boy with short brown hair and medium toned skin wearing a light brown sweater pointed up at the sky. A sky that had dark grey clouds roll in, and a clap of thunder and lightning boomed across the sky.

Rain poured down hard and fast. The child in the trees stayed in his position, "Why is everyone running away?" He used his wings as an umbrella shielding him from the harsh weather although he still got soaked.

The lavender haired boy sat up now perching on the branches he previously rested on.

The boys who played with the ball scrammed leaving all their stuff behind. Once in the trees, the boy with blue eyes swooped down landing on the once dirt mud picking up the ball, and the rain pelted down on him.

He threw the ball far seeing the ball leave his sight whispering, "Why is everyone gone?" By this point, mud crept in the boy's robe. His hair drooped down from the water, and wind blew sand and dirt scraping his skin.

His tucked on his back feathered wings blew with the breeze. Stray feathers floated off with the wind.

The boy flew away, "The world is so lonely sometimes." Rain continued its assault falling on his back, and the boy tucked in his wings diving towards a suitable form of shelter. He landed on a ledge of a skyscraper under another ledge protecting him from the rain.

Watching through a wind, the boy saw people rush around with papers, pens, and books while hearing the loud noise of car honking down below.

"Dynamis!" a familiar voice rang through his ears. An eagle flew next to Dynamis screeching hovering around the area before touching down on the building ledge next to him. The eagle glowed transforming into a man. "Come."

"Yes father," Dynamis took off flying through the rain as the man turned himself back into an eagle soaring after his son.

"Why did you go around town? You could have gotten yourself caught by humans," Dynamis' father scolded at his son.

"We are humans as well," Dynamis corrected his father.

His father shouted, "Do not talk back to me! You know that we a human and angle hybrid!"

Dynamis seemed unfazed by the shouting, "But why do you not fly as an angle would but as an eagle?"

"I am not intertwined with the gods!" Dynamis' father yelled, "nor are the seven billion people on this earth! Human angle hybrids typically have no use for their wings! You know that all the other hybrids cut off their wings because the are useless without the proper amount of magic to fly! You know that!"

Dynamis shook his head soaring ahead of his father. Rain poured down even harder, and Dynamis soon separated from his father scanning the city full of cars and skyscrapers for something to explore despite the callings from his father to slow down and come back.

By now, the rain reduced to a light drizzle, and Dynamis could sniff the fresh smell the always settled itself in the air right after a hard rain.

Flying through clouds, Dynamis lowered his altitude swooping along the tops of the tall buildings of the city, and he looked down at the tiny dots of what people call cars zoom below with that awful yet harmonious buzzing, honking, and beeping.

The sky still remained dark and cloudy, but at least the rain gentled itself softly falling down. Dynamis flew up again and let himself free fall down before picking himself back up in flying mode. He did some aerial flips and turns enjoying himself in the process giggling feeling the wetness of the air and clouds roll on and off him.

Dynamis' wings let the water droplets fling off them as more stray feathers loosened up drifting away.

The city had the loud honking sound of the cars constantly day and night, but Dynamis ignored the sounds heading to the same tree he sat in earlier, where he would spend most of his day watching unsuspecting people.

The human population would notice a purple feather here and there, but so far, Dynamis' secret of him as a hybrid kept its position as a secret.

Gliding on a tree, Dynamis snuggled and curled up comfortably between the branches once again hidden from view.

* * *

**So how do you think? Give me your honest opinions about this, and tell what you think about this. You won't hurt my feelings if you give me criticism. So please have your 100% honest opinions ready to review because I really want to know what you actually think about this. I'd rather have someone point out a flaw if they think there is one. So don't have fear in giving me suggestions and criticism. Okay? Okay. **

**So as always, please read and review. It means a lot to me!**


	2. Lonely

**So I'm going to the beach today, and I decided to update early in the morning just before I leave and give you guys the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dynamis zipped passed an alleyway running as fast as he could taking off into the sky very early in the morning, and the clock in the middle of town showed the time of 4:30 AM. The rainy and cloudy weather persisted for the past few days, and today didn't show any signs of the sun showing, not yet anyway.

The autumn wind whipped around sending chills all through Dynamis as he flew around the cold morning drizzle. Small raindrops gracefully splashed down from the clouds.

To Dynamis, waking up at this early time didn't bother him. He would always wake this early, sometimes even earlier. Besides, he couldn't find any other to avoid the morning rush hour. Sure, several cars skittered through the streets, but not much activity went on at this time. Hopefully, no one would notice a winged boy flying around the gray and brown colored skyscrapers.

A mist descended down into the city making the air more than a fair bit humid.

The boy flapped his wings to reach the cloud line to fly around clouds laughing without much of care in the world. Dynamis finally flew up to get out of the fog then hovering in place staring at the drifting clouds whispering, "Beautiful view..."

The air and clouds gave Dynamis a damp robe and hair. Dynamis brushed some hair out of his face to see better landing in the same tree on the park like always with the branches protecting him from prying eyes.

Two people ran on the sidewalk with strange things in their ear, and Dynamis could hear a faint blast of music from the strange ear things. Dynamis thought, "Odd things in ears... What are they?" Dynamis had seen the ear thing before, he just never figured out their purpose except, "Why is there pointless music ringing from the ear things?"

Dynamis shook his head focusing his attention to a girl riding on a skateboard. how did he know the term? Well, Dynamis would once on a while pick up some modern language when eavesdropping on people.

The girl zoomed through. Dynamis kept staring at her until he couldn't see her any longer, and Dynamis plucked a red leaf from the tree. A few of the leaves still hade some green on them, but in time, the leaves would change color to cover the tree in a blanket of red, yellow, and orange.

The temperature dropped in the next few hours despite the rising sun to the point that Dynamis could see his breath form a tiny and faint cloud.

A shivering Dynamis climbing down dashing around when no one looked hiding behind various object including but not limit to a newspaper, a lamppost, a mail box, random equipment forgotten in the park, a bicycle, and a large hat.

Hidden from anyone what Dynamis would do next, Dynamis' wings gave off a light purple glow as the deteriorated into thin air. Yes, Dynamis could make his wings disappear and regular human clothing appear, but he could only stay in this form for a short amount of time, no more than thirty minutes. He had only been on this earth for seven years after all, so he still needed time for his powers to fully develop.

He now wore a green long-sleeved shirt and light brown shorts down to his knees.

He had just enough time to take a brief walk and get something to eat from a sandwich shop or something. A weather report from a TV in the TV store soon drew in Dynamis, and he watch the weather man drone on about cold fronts and how the next few days would consist of rain and cold.

Impressive for a seven year-old to know this kind of vocabulary and how this knowledge, but Dynamis had a very special place he could take shelter in and listen to someone talk about stuff he found quite fascinating.

After grabbing a sandwich that had ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomato, Dynamis turned back into his wings and a robe flying away to land on the roof of a public school.

Dynamis carefully picked off an air vent climbing in the passageway getting in the space between a classroom and the roof, probably an attic. The place had dark shadows and wires around, but Dynamis learned how to get around without getting hurt as he tiptoed around the wires and sat right above the ceiling of a classroom for seventh grade.

In the mode for listening to the seventh grade teacher, Dynamis watched as a class entered. He would switch between classes and sometimes go from classroom to classroom to learn.

Dynamis' eye could see through a gap in the ceiling, and teacher pointed to the board. Some students fell asleep in the first five minutes of class, but Dynams kept eagerly listening writing it all down on with paper and a pencil he found in the air vent. He would spend a lot of time here and go over his notes in the tree in the park memorizing them before discarding the paper in the recycle.

Finding it shocking that about half the class already fell into a slumber while the other half didn't have to wait long to take a snooze in their desks, Dynamis watched the teacher walk around waking her class up, "Okay. Wake up, and do your sleeping in bed, not in the classroom."

Students groaned as the teacher shock them awake, and plenty of the students in the room closed their eyes before the teacher came hoping to catch a few more seconds of sleep.

"Come on!" a boy groaned.

A girl frowned, "I want to sleep!"

Complaints of tiredness quickly filled the room, "Did you have to wake me?"

"I was up all night working on that project!"

The teacher sighed, "Did all of you stay up all night working on the project?" Nearly everyone in the class nodded. The teacher shook her head, "Well, I assigned you the project last week. Maybe if you didn't wait until the last-minute, you would've gotten proper sleep. Speaking of projects, please turn them in on the back table."

The students stood up walking to the table throwing packets of paper on the large table. Dynamis curled up moving from classroom to classroom when the bell rang not wanting to listen to the same lesson again. Dynamis started to time when the bell rang by looking at multiple clocks remembering when each bell would sound.

Finally, or at least to the students and teachers, the last bell of the day filled the air with ringing and beeping, not a very good combination of sound.

Dynamis flew out of an air vent and to the tree. He positioned himself on a branch reading stuff wrote down. A bird landed on a nearby branch. The leaves rustled as the wind blew them around. Some of them fell off the tree floating to the ground.

"Are you cold?" Dynamis asked the small bird. The bird chirped and squeaked as more wind forced its way through the air. Dynamis sighed, "I will take that as a yes."

He ran a finger through the bird's feathers, and the bird fluffed up its feather coating. Dynamis took the bird in his hands wrapping his hands gently around the bird.

The bird snuggled into Dynamis fingers flying away after a while. Dynamis laid down on his side on the branch to watch people again. This time, Dynamis saw some girls playing with a jump rope skipping to dodge the twirling rope and singing rhymes. Dynamis could only watch other children have fun with each other not in much contact with the humans, although he wish he could.

The loneliness sometimes weighed Dynamis mood down, "I just wish for a chance to play with other children and not have to hide from them." Dynamis sighed. He could only watch.

* * *

**So you like it? Hate it? Tell what you really think. I will push you guys to tell your honest opinions in the reviews, so expect me to tell you constantly to give your honest opinions. Please read and review!**


	3. Found

Clouds wafted away revealing the pale and glowing moon accompanied with twinkling stars that lit up the night sky making this night particularly bright. The rain gave up its place as the currant weather allowing the sky to almost completely show the gorgeous array of shades ranging from purple to indigo. Dynamis' eyes gave off a soft shine. The blue in his eyes sparkled like a cat's in the dark.

Dynamis flew up landing on a tall building looking up at the beautiful sky letting a gentle smile curl on his lips, "Wow..."

He looked down on the not so busy streets. A light emitting circle would zoom on the road once every few minutes, and the lack of proper lighting made the cars on the road like stars, very quickly moving stars.

With the excepting of a few clouds, Dynamis could see the entire and vast night sky. A snowflake fell from what appeared as the heavens followed by another and another and another.

Soon, tiny white dots swirled down dancing in the light breeze. Dynamis saw his breath crystalize before him, and he shivered,

All the trees let go of their leaves at this point, and the dried up leaves got covered with a dusting of snow that looked like sugar. Dynamis sat down, and his wing wrapped around his body providing a makeshift blanket. That didn't help much, but Dynamis felt the fluffy feathers brush against his skin. He took off into the night soaring to a house.

Dynamis knocked on the door. His father opened the door with a displeased scowl on his face defined by eyebrows tilting down towards his eyes and an obvious frown in his face, "You are late. Again." Dynamis nearly stepped in when his father lunged out his foot blocking Dynamis from entering and kicking Dynamis in the process, "I am not very pleased with you."

Dynamis' father slammed the door shut, and left Dynamis outside. Dynamis whimpered slightly flapping his wings rising into the air flying away with bitter cold teardrops in his eyes that forming into ice soon after falling off his face. Dynamis' father would lock his son out much more often than someone would except, something that would horrify most parents, but Dynamis knew he came home late and flew up high as the snow piled up on him.

The temperature dropped harshly, and the snow added up on the ground forcing itself to cover everything in the frosty substance, including Dynamis.

The wind started to blow harder as well sending the snow in random directions howling in Dynamis' ear. He touched his foot down on a snow sheeted skyscraper with ice on the bottom layer of snow creating a faint crunching sound as the snow behaved almost as like tiny bits of ice. His feet felt the bite of freezing cold even with boots covering them.

Snow drenched Dynamis' cloths in water and instantly melted with the contact of the heat coming from Dynamis, and a snowflake glided by in front of Dynamis' eyes. Dynamis observed the intricate design in the crystal of ice. Dynamis found a large tree that still had a few leaves intact and curled up in its branches closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Dynamis woke up as sunlight hit his face warming up his still freezing body. Dynamis flapped his wings and basked in the sunlight until the warmth allowed him to fly, and the sun barely peaked above the horizon when its light already showed up.

The weather didn't exactly take Dynamis' side today, and Dynamis read the thermometer outside a local shopping center, "-22 degrees Fahrenheit (-30 degrees Celsius). Oh dear..." He flew to the school he would always go to, and once again, climbing in the air vent that now blazed with warm air. Dynamis sighed as the warm breath of the heater reached his skin, "Much better."

The 9th grade teacher started talking as Dynamis listened. He rested one of his wings on the air vent, his mistake. A loose light purple feather floated down catching the teacher's attention. She walked over the sighting of the drifting light purple feather that settled on a student's desk in the the heating system's currant.

"What's this?" the teacher picked up the feather, the soft bristles rubbing on her fingertips, and she examined the feather, "mmm..."

A student close to the teacher shot up his head leaning towards her hand observing the feather. Dynamis realized someone found one of his stray feathesr, and he sped off but crashed into a wall. Everyone in the room heard a loud bang, and a pitter-patter of footsteps followed the loud noise.

The teacher's eyes widened in shock. She hushed her class, "I think I know where that sound came from..." She grabbed a chair climbing on it to reach the air vent. Dynamis gulped as the air vent opened. He ran away at inhuman speed, his image nothing but a blur. The teacher noticed a small cluster of purple feathers, "What the?"

She jumped down holding some purple feathers in her hand.

Dynamis leaped out the air vent flying into the sky in shock and trembling, not because of the cold, but because of the fear of someone eventually discovering him. The weather didn't help. Hail rained down, and the chucks of ice rained down with the intent to hit everything in their path. Dynamis dodged large chunks of ice making him dizzy in the process.

The unforgiving wind swept away more feathers, and Dynamis landed on the tree he always observed people in clinging to the snow holding bark. Not many people passed by, most likely due to the winter of weather. But a few people dared to take a stroll on the sidewalk. The wind definitely didn't reconsider about blowing Dynamis' feathers away. More people started to notice the feathers released from the tree.

Many light purple feather made their way to the ground forming a thin pile on the crunchy white shiny snow. "Oh dear..." Dynamis watched in horror as the humans took notice of the stack of feathers in the ground. Soon, people surrounded the tree.

A man picked up a feather, "What is this?"

"It's a pretty feather!" his five year-old daughter pointed out. Another man saw feather floating from the tree, and he reached his hand feeling the tree. Dynamis swiftly backed sweating buckets despite the freezing conditions. The man's hand finally caught Dynamis' robe. Dynamis didn't have a choice at this point. He hopped out the tree flying away.

Everyone in the park watched in shock or awe whipping out their phones to film the event as Dynamis flew away at breath-taking speed whispering, "They have found me..."

* * *

In the evening, Dynamis glided down to the streets walking over to an empty area where a TV visible through the polished glass had the news playing.

A woman on the screen shuffled around a few papers, "Today, there has been a sighting of a winged boy flying from a tree. There are multiple witnesses." She babbled in about the subject.

"What will father think?" Dynamis gulped lifting himself in the air whisking away with the wind and snowflakes. Icy rain pounded down without mercy knocking Dynamis around in flight.

Clouds smashed together making more snow and rain plunge splattering down, and the rain hissed echoing all around. Dynamis glanced at the stars one last time before flying off into the night and somewhere far away.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I am sorry if the quality of the chapter is getting worse, and please tell me if any of the chapters are bad. And please give me your 100% honest opinions as well. Please read and review! **


	4. Possible friend? Maybe

The rising sun's light violently beat down on the tip of ice causing an icicle on a tree dripped with water shining emitting a flickering glint of light on the bead of water drops. Dynamis couldn't sleep at all last night. His eyes refused to close, and he remained wide awake despite the heavy and dark bags under his eyes.

News about him flying from a tree exploded into the news. Dynamis lay on top of a building on his back staring into the light blue sky with the semitransparent versions of the colors orange and red flaring around the sun beaming around the city. A bright non-gloomy morning finally presented its glory, but Dynamis didn't have the mind to pay attention to the stunning visuals.

With the events of yesterday on his mind, Dynamis slowly crouched up and assumed a sitting position.

Dynamis rested on his knees peering down at the streets that steadily gained traffic, and an all out traffic jam started after the thirty minutes Dynamis spent just looking at the road. Time flew by as if it had grown wings. Dynamis moved his wings in a flapping motion.

Snow from basically everywhere began melting turning to water flowing at a snail's pace inching and creeping down the drains and on the ground.

Dripping sounds of the water from the melting ice faintly resonated through the surrounding air. The snow and ice peaked its gleaming effect from a combination of the coating of water and the climbing sun.

The unstable weather now cleared, hopefully for more than a day, and only a barely seeable outline of clouds huffed in the sky. But the temperature still claimed its dominance as the area chilling force. A cold front swept in not too long ago as well.

"Weather does not think about freezing the city over..." Dynamis stood up allow in the wind to blow his hair around creating a tangled mess of lavender locks of hair.

Water stained Dynamis' robe, and his eyes resisted from opening wide. Dynamis shock in flight but managed to get down from the building sighing as he picked up a local newspaper from an unattended newsstand reading the headline in huge print near the top of the paper out loud while flapping his wings and flying several centimeters off the ground, "Boy found with light purple wings! Several witnesses! Investigations are going on!"

"What bad grammar," Dynamis shock his head while flipping the pages of the paper quickly skewering up to the sky casually flying although his head buzzed with worry about what would happen. He knew his father's temper.

Dynamis dropped off the paper shoving it under the door of a random house sighing, "Well, that will be one household that will not have to pay for the paper today."

The temperature stayed relatively the same, and Dynamis observed a calendar outside a store. According to the calendar, December would approach tomorrow. Dynamis muttered, "What an odd weather pattern. It should have gotten colder two months ago." Dynamis scaled a skyscraper to keep an eyes on the people below.

People rushed by dressed in heavy winter coats complete with scarfs, hats, and gloves. with multicolored bags holding stuff ranging from gifts such as stuffed animals and figurines to odd looking paper with pictures on them that looked like... reindeer and a chubby man wearing a red suit? **(Hint, hint, the man in the red suit is Santa Clause)** and shimmering ribbon.

"Why are humans carrying animals and odd paper?" Dynamis scratched his head not exactly sure about the traditions of humans. Dynamis shrugged, "I suppose I will never fully understand regular mortals."

A bus zipped across the street honking loudly, and Dynamis had to cover his ears. The honking paired with the rumbling of the truck rung in Dynamis' ears for next few minutes. He rubbed his hands on his arms because of the wild wind ripping around tearing the air.

Someone actually took a chance and walked not bothering to drive, and Dynamis leaned on the edge of the building, "Finally, one who bothers to walk."

The build up of cars clogged the road. Ringing and honking rippled around creating this awful piece of music that made no sense, not like Dynamis cared much for the crazy and out of control traffic face-palming, "That is why walking is more effective than... what do humans call this? Um... Right, driving."

Dynamis overheard conversations about Christmas, and he sent himself flying to the park. He strolled along the empty sidewalk, empty because of the drastic effect of the weather.

The wind blew with no end in sight, and fresh snow sprinkled down, and Dynamis caught a small lump of snow before the snow melted, the water oozing from his hand wanting for Dynamis to release the liquid, and that he did. Dynamis opened his hand letting the water pour and spread on his palm. Dynamis shook the water off his hand.

Dusting snow feathered down on the people lacking outside. Sniffing the freezing air, Dynamis took a breath, and a cloud of steam form right in front of his mouth.

* * *

Dynamis' father read the newspaper frowning as his eyes flashed with anger, "Dynamis." He hissed in a stern voice, "I will find. You will have trouble waiting for you." He stood up from the kitchen table changing into a brown coat and thick brown pants putting red gloves on his fingers.

He opened the door stepping into the chaotic storm of spiraling snow. Some ice settled indoors, but Dynamis' father ignored the weather that got inside knowing that it would soon melt, and he turned into an eagle to catch his son.

* * *

"F-father?" Dynamis winced as an eagle screeched and squawked in the air, and Dynamis could make out the words too.

Dynamis heard the words demanding him to come, "Dynamis! Come to me now!" Dynamis disobeyed taking off and flying at his maximum speed zooming at unthinkable speed while staying silent. Dynamis' father shouted, "Dynamis! Come to me now! Do not disobey!" Dynamis shook his head thinking, _"No! I will not! Not this time! You will not get the chance to hurt me again!"_

The boy crashed nearly crashed into a building scampering around it dodging birds and skyscrapers, but Dynamis' father couldn't match the high skill chase his son gave. Dynamis' father flew higher diving towards Dynamis close to grabbing him by the wing, but Dynamis ducked out the way of a razor-sharp talon.

Growing exhausted, Dynamis' father stopped the chase hovering above a busy street where a few cars drove past the speed limit scratching the pavement below him. The time reached high noon. The clock in the middle of town struck 12:00 PM dinging and chiming for a whole minute. Dynamis' father grasped a light purple feather that lost its owner, "Dynamis... I will get you."

* * *

A six-year old boy with spikey brown hair, round glasses wearing blue pants and a blue vest with a white shirt and red tie under the vest covered by a blue coat and gloves along with black and grey shoes ran to a house panting, "It's so cold!" He unknowingly rushed into the street while a car quickly approached. The driver attempted to slam on the breaks but no luck. The car slid towards the little boy. The boy saw the car but too little too late.

Just as the car nearly made contact with the boy, Dynamis noticed the future accident from the corner of his eye zooming down plucking the boy from certain doom dropping him harshly on the sidewalk yelling, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

The boy adjusted his glasses to see a boy with lavender hair, blue eyes, tan skin in a rove along with... "Why do you have wings?!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed.

Dynamis shook his head groaning, "Everyone notices the wings first..."

The boy in the glass stuttered, "I-I... W-who are you?!"

Dynamis reached his hand out pulling the boy he saved up, "My name is Dynamis."

After staggering to his feet, the frazzled brown-hair boy gulped, "I-I'm Yuki..." Yuki froze gulping nervously, "h-how? w-why?"

"Why what?" Dynamis turned away rolling his eyes, "humans. I have yet to understand them." Dynamis jumped off the sidewalk flying away and soon out of Yuki's view. Yuki trembled barely believing his eye rubbing them to make sure he his mind didn't play tricks on him.

"W-what just happened?" Yuki walked away

* * *

**I am sorry if this was a bad chapter. Please tell me of you think this fanfic is bad! Give me your honest opinions! Please! And please read and review. Don't be shy to make suggestions too!**


	5. Signs of a Bond

Yuki came back to the exact spot where that kid named Dynamis saved him yesterday. And this time, he looked at the streets before he crossed them. The wind had settled down this morning, although the temperature didn't show any signs of rising. Oh well. A cloud of mist descended as the fog morning grew until a haze of and, the thick and soupy wet air brushed against Yuki's skin. His cloths absorbed the water in the air and becoming damp.

"D-Dynamis... Y-you here?" Yuki gulped. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, and he wiped the steam and condensed water off his glasses.

Dynamis stepped out the veil of black shadows, "So you have decided to come?"

Yuki turned around slipping on a puddle of melting snow, "Ouch!" Dynamis stuck out his hand swiftly pulling Yuki up.

"Have you told anyone about what happened yesterday?" Dynamis glared daggers at Yuki as if telling him that he would pay the price if anyone found out about this little secret they shared. Yuki laughed nervously.

"N-no... I-I didn't t-tell anyone!" Yuki played around with the hem of his jacket.

"You better tell of the truth," Dynamis grunted and shook his head. "Do not tell a soul about this knowledge about me and human angel hybrids."

"What are you talking about?!" Yuki anime sweat-dropped. "What is a human angel hybrid?"

"They are part human and part angel," Dynamis frowned as if a bad memory hit him hard in the head. "Most of them have cut off their wings, not only to keep the secret, but their wings tend to be useless and drag them down."

"Then why do you have them?" Yuki wondered.

"Because I can use them. Something I still do not fully understand," Dynamis sighed, and Dynamis started to stroll away.

A car started to rush towards the two.

"Come!" Dynamis dragged Yuki to an alley way. Water dripped from pipes where the mist lay the thickest shielding them from curious humans, and Dynamis pushed Yuki in a corner before sliding to the corner himself. The stench of garbage lingered in Dynamis and Yuki's noses.

A subtle drizzled turned into powerful chilling storm. The wind ripped through everywhere blowing random objects such as paper and plastic cups, and sand and dirt scratched against Yuki and Dynamis. Yuki covered his face covering it from the harsh and grinding dirt and sand. Dynamis stood still closing his eyes letting his hair grow knotted and his robe flow around spiraling around.

Whistling wind soothed Dynamis and Yuki's ears. "No ones is around," Dynamis grabbed Yuki's hand, and the two ran across the street after looking for cars of course. Rain smashed thundering along with lightning. "We are not safe now! We need shelter!"

Dynamis gasped when a clap of lightning and thunder boomed, and Yuki leaped in the air yelping in fear, "I-I... w-want to go home!"

"To far away!" Dynamis exclaimed.

"How do you know where I live?!" Yuki got smacked with awe and shock.

"Phonebook!" Dynamis replied. "You live on 345th street in house number 5768! Now we have to go!" The freezing icy water pelted down without consideration of the people below drenching them.

"I'm cold!" Yuki shivered seeing his breath. Dynamis lead Yuki to an apartment complex where a small roof on the porch protected them from the liquid splashing from the sky on the ground that had difficulty absorbing the water. A tune of the heavily sprinkling rain continued for quite a while.

Yuki sat on a step, "I'm bored."

"Look," Dynamis pointed to the show of lightning flashing in the sky illuminating and boiling the area.

"Wow," Yuki sighed. His cloths still weighed him down clinging to his skin and making them not very comfortable. Flicking clouds had their own turn to demonstrate their performance, and Yuki groaned, "When will the rain be over?"

"Depends," Dynamis stuck his hand out from the roof to feel how hard the rain poured. "The rain is getting lighter. And the lightning had died down. It is safe to go out now." Dynamis first stepped out of the dryness of the roof, and Yuki followed.

"Now we can bring you home," Dynamis held Yuki's hand steering the two to Yuki's house.

"T-thanks for bringing me home," Yuki turned to come face to face with a bolt of lightning, "AH!" He covered his face, and when he removed his hand, Dynamis disappeared. "W-where's Dynamis?"

"I will see you again!" Dynamis shouted as he flapped his wings flying in the sky zooming away in a streak of light purple.

"Yeah, see you," Yuki opened the door stepping in his house.

* * *

Night fell. An owl hooted, and the rain stopped its oppressing rule over the weather. Snow took the place of the rain. Dynamis snuggled in a tree worried about his father. He unknowingly left a trail of purple feathers that dripped from his wings. Everyone noticed the feathers floating from the sky.

Clouds still draped over the moon cover the night time light. Dynamis' father strolled on the sidewalk, and he started to yell at his son, "Dynamis!" Dynamis leapt from the tree he rested in sending snow berating Dynamis' father with a sheet of fluffy snow, and Dynamis' father brushed the snow out his hair.

"No!" Dynamis had tears shed from his eyes, and he flew away. Dynamis' father turned into an eagle chasing and managing to snag his son midair. Dynamis flapped his wing knocking his father away.

Dynamis' father growled, "You leave me without choice." He mutter something, and a golden light surrounded Dynamis, and Dynamis inhaled the golden dust falling asleep. Dynamis' father dragged Dynamis home throwing him in a room with no furniture.

* * *

Dynamis' eyes fluttered open the next day, "No!" He banged and pounded in the door in an attempt to kick the door down.

"Just shut up!" Dynamis' father shouted from the kitchen. "Do you want me to do you know what again?!" Dynamis silenced himself leaning against the door clamping his hand over his mouth.

Dynamis pulled down his fingerless glove revealing a hoard of scars whispering, "I do not want you to..."

* * *

"Dynamis?!" Yuki scrambled around town pushing away crowds of people, and everyone stared at him telling him to "watch where he was going." "Where are you?!" No reply came, "Maybe I'll see him later."

A bird chirped tweeting its beautiful song landing on a tree with a purple feather in its beak. "Where did you get that?" Yuki noticed a trail of light purple feather, "Mmm..." He followed the trail to a tree making his way up the tree, "Dynamis? Aw. Not here."

"Where is he?" Yuki climbed down, and he looked down to see clusters of purple feathers with reporters circling around the feathers taking pictures and notes. Yuki groaned looking away from the blinding lights of the camera flash.

* * *

**I' sorry if this fanfic is getting boring or bad. Give me your completely honest opinions, and please read and review!**


	6. Unexpected Visit

Darkness and shadows draped over the room, and moonlight flood in through a window. The room lacked heating making it just as cold as outside. Dynamis stared out the window seeing the low but lovely brightness of the night, but he had one problem, a fresh and bleeding cut etched across his face. The lack of heating made the room as cold as the outside. Dynamis could see his breath fog in front of his mouth.

Dynamis could hear his father wipe off something in the kitchen judging from the squeaking outside the room, wiping off a knife. Dynamis knew what his father wiped off that knife, the blood from that cut on his face, Dynamis' father's idea of a punishment. He gently tapped on that cut wincing when his finger made contact. Dynamis started to think of some way to get out of the room his father locked him in after several frantic and failed attempts to bust out.

A risky idea floated in Dynamis' head for while. Dynamis took a deep breath, and he smacked the window. A crack trickled on the glass slowly spreading on a small portions of the glass. Dynamis knocked on the glass again, and a shard of glass flung off landing nearby on the floor.

"Mmm..." Dynamis blinked a few times elbowing the glass window. Glass on the window partly fell off, and Dynamis gave the glass one more strike. The glass shattered falling to the ground crumbling into sharp and dangerous pieces. Dynamis gradually and carefully picked the glass pieces until a hole he could crawl through formed.

Dynamis crawled through a jagged hole. Glass pinched Dynamis' robe and skin, and he grunted falling out the first floor window crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

Dynamis' father noticed the sound on the in the front of the house, and he opened the door. The wind blew things around in the house, and snow fluttered in. Dynamis' father shouted, "Dynamis! Get in here!" Dynamis gulped as he stiffened and ran down the sidewalk flapping his wings and flying away. The cloak of darkness caused Dynamis' father to find it hard to pinpoint his son, and Dynamis escaped from the grasp of his father, for now.

Snow, snow, and more snow along with hail pelted on Dynamis as he speeded through the nighttime sky. The shimmer of the moon and stars poked from the clouds.

Snow and ice encased the town in cold, and Dynamis shook in flight shivering spreading the snow that the clouds released. Dynamis' flight didn't produce any sound silently fluttering around gracefully.

Yuki's house crept into Dynamis' vision, and Dynamis slid on the roof slipping slightly on the ice-covered roof. Dynamis leaned over the ledge of the roof seeing Yuki in his room sleeping on his bed. Dynamis sighed feeling the warmth on the other side of the glass.

A clang on his window woke Yuki up. Yuki put on his glasses stumbling to the window, "What the? Dynamis?!" Yuki blinked seeing Dynamis hovering next to the window. Dynamis knocked on the window, and Yuki opened his window. The ocean blue curtains on Yuki's window shuttered and flowed wanting to fling away from the window wrapping Yuki in fabric.

"Ah! Windy!" Yuki straightened his hair putting up his arms trying to force the curtains out of his face. Dynamis zipped in through the window.

Yuki closed the window with his teeth still chattering, "C-can... y-you stay at you house?" Yuki turned on his lamp with a shocking sight reaching his eyes, "What happened to your face?! There's a massive cut on it!"

"You do not want to know," Dynamis laid down on his side and closing his eyes. "But I can tell you it happened at... home..." Dynamis sighed closing his eyes.

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed. "What's going on in your house?!"

"Again, you do not want to know," Dynamis curled up under the rug enjoying the warmth of the carpet. "Now good night..." Dynamis yawned before falling asleep.

Yuki sighed, "Okay, you can sleep here, but you have to get out of here before 8:00AM when my parents come in here to wake me up." He founded that Dynamis already snored snuggling under the carpet on the floor tucking in his wings. Yuki jumped in his bed and took off his glasses after he turned off the lights sighing face-palming, "Good night to you to."

Dynamis subconsciously smiled in his sleep, and Yuki soon dozed off.

* * *

The next morning, Dynamis cracked opened his eyes waking up stretching and yawning. He glance at the clock, 4:30AM. Dynamis opened the window but unfortunately for Yuki, forgot to close it when he dropped out propelling him over the newly fallen snow making the sheet of snow all over the place in mounds of frozen water.

Most of the visible water froze solid into ice, and a lake Dynamis soared by had a seemingly thick layer of ice scattered across it. Dynamis flew further into town where he found the police force looking for something, and Dynamis could see a picture of him in their hands starting to eavesdrop in them. The police didn't know that their target currently watched them search for him.

An officer grumbled, "This picture from video on the phone is really bad quality."

"It's still usable."

"Shouldn't we be working on something else?"

"Not much going on at the moment except for a freaked out public."

Dynamis shook his head taking off and flapping himself away in the air not making much sound but for a barely audible rustle that got lost in the wind. The clouds decided to give up on shedding snow and recovering from the loss of snow over night but still the wrong day to look for animals.

* * *

Yuki woke up at 7:00AM. His eyes widened in horror after he shoved on his glasses as he saw the open window letting the wind blow in the snow, "Dynamis?!" Yuki found Dynamis gone and replaced by a clump of feathers. "He must've flown out." Yuki shut the window, straitened his curtains, and threw the litter of feathers in the trashcan.

"Uh... Oh Dynamis..." Yuki collapsed back into bed and somewhat threw his glasses on the nightstand lightly snoozing for the next few minutes before his mom opened the door to his bedroom. She had brown hair like Yuki's, green eyes, and slightly pale skin, and she wore a yellow night-gown.

"Yuki," She giggled. "It's time to wake up." She saw the snow surrounding the window groaning, "Did the wind open the window? I'll clean that up later. Yuki, there only a few more weeks until winter break! Come one!" She chuckled lifting the blanket off Yuki.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," Yuki put on his glasses.

Yuki's mom dragged him out of bed and to the bathroom grinning, "Then brush your teeth and get dressed. Come downstairs for breakfast after that."

"I know," Yuki grabbed his regular cloths and locked the bathroom door. Yuki opened the door a few minutes later and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Later, Dynamis leaned against a wall in the alley observing people through the field of shadows when he noticed Yuki walking to school with his mom. Dynamis waved at Yuki, and Yuki waved back. "What are you waving at?" Yuki's mom asked.

"Oh, I think I saw something," Yuki responded winking at Dynamis. Dynamis winked back smiling and stepping backwards to become less visible. Yuki could almost hear Dynamis' voice in the wind, _"See you some time Yuki..."_


	7. A Nap on the Couch

**Okay, first of all, I want to thank supporter12 for making a fan cover for this fanfic on deviantart. I absolutely love it! Remember, I did NOT draw the fan cover, supporter12 did. You can check it out if you want. Supporter12 is Be-daworld55 on deviantart. I can't provide any links, but if you can and want to, take a look. It's really good. And let me say again, I really love it! **

* * *

"Dynamis?" Yuki called out as he walked home from school. "You here?" The wind tugged on his hair into tangles, and Yuki's footprints in the dense watery snow hiss almost as if the snow had the desire to Yuki how much his feet hurt it trekking across the fearsome and beautiful snow.

The weather froze any water in sight and a pond into this solid sheet that could support your weight even though many had the fear of it cracking. Who knows, the ice might have a little anger with all the people hesitant to savor its chills. Maybe the weather had anger issues with all the unpredictable swings of weather.

Yuki slipped on a covering of ice in the sidewalk skittering to the ground on his stomach, "Ouch!" Yuki adjusted his glasses looking up at the sky that ordered the clouds to wrap around the sun preventing its rays and light from sprinkling down. Well, that explains the gray sky.

"You okay?" Dynamis snickered from a few meters in the air thumping down on the sidewalk next to Yuki. Dynamis reached out his hand yanking Yuki up off the hard cold ground. Specks of snow slashed around getting into Dynamis and Yuki's hair and cloths.

"Thanks," Yuki brushed snow and ice off him.

"Come on!" Dynamis pushed Yuki and himself behind a building as people passed by, and shadows consume the two's bodies. Dynamis shivered, and his teeth chattered. Dashes of snow blowing in the wind wiped relentlessly on Dynamis and Yuki's faces, and they could feel a few flakes of snow entered their nostrils scraping around with the air passing in and out. The temperature dwindled down colder of possible.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Yuki asked.

Dynamis made an "are you kidding" face before pointing at his wings, "Um, I have a slight problem if people see my with... I don't know... purple feather wings on my back!" Dynamis huffed spinning around.

"I get the point," Yuki anime sweat-dropped, and his eyes flashed with an idea...

* * *

"You are certain this will work? Because if a regular mundane humans sees me with these wings, reporters and police will indefinitely take notice, and I will get in deep trouble and in more ways than one," Dynamis didn't seemed very convinced that Yuki's plan would work.

"It'll work!" Yuki tossed a brown coat over Dynamis shoulders that probably wouldn't fit him until adulthood blocking sight of his wings.

"And the robe?" Dynamis questioned.

"Um..." Yuki scratched his head laughing nervously. "I-I didn't really think of that part..." Dynamis face-palmed groaning. "Just cover you robe with coat," Yuki buttoned up the coat.

"That will do I suppose," Dynamis twirled around facing Yuki's house. "Come on before my wings freeze off."

"Don't be such a grouch," Yuki rolled his eyes. Tiny balls of water splattered in Dynamis and Yuki's heads dampening their hair and cloths. A bird landed on a tree right in front of them tilting its head down at the two chirping before spreading its wings and exiting the area. The sidewalk became trotted over so repeatedly that even all the blizzards in the world couldn't keep the cement surrounded with layers of snow for long.

Dynamis shuffled around snow with his feet, and the clumps of coldness numbed his feet in chills. Yuki's feet fared a little better because of the snow boots.

Yuki open the door to his house stepping in. "Dynamis?" Yuki turned around to see Dynamis a little hesitant to get inside. "Dynamis? Are you okay?"

Dynamis snapped out of his trance, "Y-yes. Why do you ask? I am fine." He floated through the door, and a blast of heating hit him. "Better," Dynamis sighed hopping on the couch. Yuki's mother recently lit and blew out a ginger scented candle, and traces of smoke still crawled from the wick as the scent crept into their noses. Dynamis snuggled against the soft and air-filled pillows ready to snooze into sleep right then and there, and sure enough, he did.

"Dynamis?" Yuki waved his hand in front of Dynamis' face. "He's sleeping isn't he?" Yuki plopped down on the orange couch yawning falling into slumber mode pretty soon as well after placing his glasses on the gleaming glass table next to the couch.

Wind thumped on the window teaming up with snow that splatted on the glass. Icy rain decided to join the wind and snow knocking on Yuki's window. But even though the wind wanted to break the window, it whispered Dynamis and Yuki into sweet dreams as if casting a spell on the sleeping children.

Safe from the unforgiving weather, Dynamis felt a secure energy engulf him like a blanket.

* * *

Dynamis batted his eyes open and peaked out the window to come upon the sight of the color pallet array of indigo, violet, blue, and many other variants of purple filled the nighttime sky. Star shined budding in their high home. The moon glared down, and Dynamis slipped down from the couch.

He unbuttoned the jacket Yuki tossed over him revealing his dirt stained robe, and he opened the door as the snow fluttered in causing the creation of a dust of snow coating the floor around house entrance tip-toeing out without as much as a creak for sound.

Closing the door with a lack of a slam, Dynamis skipped away spreading his wings flying into the night. He appeared to take flight to the moon.

The night appeared dead without noise, and Dynamis thudded on a skyscraper. The wind died down. Dynamis' hair finally had a break from the constant attack of breeze. The cement on the roof of the skyscraper got frozen over absorbing the cold taunting Dynamis with the frigid conditions.

Dynamis laid down closing his eyes.

* * *

Yuki woke up to find Dynamis gone, again. "He gone... again..." Yuki sighed jumping out the couch rubbing his post nap hair. "It's nighttime..." Yuki touched the glass on the window feeling the packing wind on the window groaning.

"Yuki," Yuki's mother opened the front door. "It's time for dinner."

"Okay," Yuki nodded, and he dashed into the kitchen.

His mother lit a few candles to relieve the air of its dull stench.

* * *

The sun plunged up like bird only it tilted up as it rose up. Dynamis shielded his eyes from the sun's stare, and he glanced at the ball of light looking as indirectly to the sun as possible. Dynamis jumped away from the sun rays yelping, and his eyes hallucinated white dots in his vision. Dynamis moved his hands over his eyes to block out the light for a few seconds.

A raindrop seeped on his nose running down his face. A large drop splat next to Dynamis, and several drops fell at once. "Oh dear..." Dynamis looked up to have a splash of water greet in. Dots that made the ground color appeared darker formed. Soon, Dynamis' hair drooped in front of his face covering it. His robe soaked up the water not to long afterwards.

"Why rain again?" Dynamis shook the water out his hair. Droplets flew out his hair as his hair swayed back and forth. "Uh...Another long day with rain..." The rain beat down on the earth as if it played a drum, and Dynamis squeezed his ears to have the sound bounce off his ears. The constant weather really bother Dynamis.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please give me your honest opinions in the reviews, and please tell me of this is getting bad. Please read and review!**


	8. Why?

"Oh goodness it is cold," Dynamis pranced upon the snow-laden top of a skyscraper trying to have as little contact with the frigid cement as possible. He couldn't sleep all to well due to the cold, and Dynamis felt the effects of not getting enough sleep catch up to him and the pounding wind. Fly didn't exactly make its into one of the safest options at the moment forcing Dynamis to climb and walk, not easy when it is snowing a blizzard.

Midday pounced its way through time, and the clouds crept over the sun yet again, dark grey clouds that is, not those fluffy white clouds on sunny days, but those really dark and heavy clouds that cloak over the sky making the atmosphere grey type of clouds.

Dynamis groaned as he collapsed on the concrete before jumping back up yelping in pain as the chill coursed through his body, "Ah!" Dynamis stumbled into a pile of snow. A cluster of feathers floated away. "No!" Dynamis reached his arm out to try and grab the lost feathers but not luck. A light purple feather perched on someone's red wool hat. Dynamis' eyes widened, and he gulped.

The person with the red hat noticed an odd colored feather on his hat, something that you probably don't see everyday. "What is this?!" the person in the red hat exclaimed. Dynamis gasped as the person plucked the feather from the hat. Dynamis bolted down the metal stairs at the side of the building. A rumble and thumps vibrated through the stairs clanging.

Turning to human form, Dynamis dashed down the street, and we all know that he can only stay in his form without wings for a maximum of thirty minutes. So he had to get away quick. Dynamis slid down into the underground through a street drain falling into an underground cavern known as a sewer. The manmade gunky river rippled on a strait rather deep pathway filled with filthy water.

Gliding down, Dynamis morphed into angel form, and he skittered down on the cement. He looked around seeing the smooth concrete shaped into a very lengthy tunnel.

His footsteps echoed around, and Dynamis skipped gently shivering. Steam huffed out from his mouth, and he managed to fly off because of the lack of wind to knock him around.

"Why have I not come down here earlier?" Dynamis muttered to himself. The awful scent of the sewer attacked his nose, "Oh, right. Awful smell."

Dynamis stayed in the underground for about ten minutes, and he made his way up back to the surface only to meet a shovel of snow that glided on his hair. The snow soon melted, and Dynamis groaned crawling out on the ground. "Uh..."

He shook the snow off, and he ran into an alley deciding to hide there. Dynamis sat down on his knees with teeth chattering. His eyes grow more and more tired of seeing the while frozen substance called snow. Dynamis shook his head considering his options. "Mmm... If leave, someone could find me, but there is really no point in leaving because where can I find shelter without being noticed?"

Dynamis took a chance scaling up a rusty metal latter swinging on top of a bookstore and kicking off the air vent cover. He squirmed through a tunnel blasting out the heating system air, and he held himself up grabbing a piece of tubing to cling on. The heat felt very nice on Dynamis' skin. He let his cloths dry before proceeding crawl into the space of air vent above the bathroom.

"Empty," Dynamis glanced down the bathroom from the metal netting he perched on tilting his head to see beneath him. Dynamis snapped of another air vent cover, and he landed on the tiled bathroom floor. He had been here before, but he mostly dragged himself here because he wanted to get somewhere that didn't have below zero degrees as the temperature. He shifted to human form.

After thirty minutes, Dynamis zipped into the bathroom again turning into hybrid form again. He repeated this for the entire day, changing into human form and resting in the bathroom. The area above the ceiling had to many hazards such as electrical wires to stay there for long without getting hurt or worse. Dynamis roamed through the books in the bookstore admiring the seemingly endless supply of books.

He pick a random book off a shelf, sat down on a soft orange chair, and read. He cautiously kept an eye on the clock in the corner. And even though everyone thought of rushing into the bathroom every thirty minutes as weird, Dynamis would rather appears as crazy than have people discover his true identity.

The day trailed on at a surprisingly slow pace, and Dynamis pressed his face against a glass window watching the fiery orange sunset. The sun descended down tricking the eye as it seemingly set below the horizon becoming invisible.

In barely any time at all, the moon shot up shining nearly as bright as the sun winking down at everyone on earth giving the people its beauty. The stars competed for attention flickering slightly in the sky of violet with an assortment of other deep purple colors.

"Finally, no rain..." Dynamis exited the store and flew around the virtually windless skies pelting on the tree he usually rested in. Dynamis followed his eyes on two people on a park bench talking (complaining) about the weather.

"It's so cold! I want it to be sunny and warm again!" a girl exclaimed.

"You said that you wanted the weather to get colder a month ago!" the other girl shouted. Dynamis anime sweat-dropped as he listened to the girls' constant bickering as they shouted at each other arguing about pointless things, or at least Dynamis thought that kind of fighting as not necessary. Dynamis shook his head wrapping his wings around him. His wings swept up mounds of snow that gave him a cloak to get him out of view.

"Why are they out at this hour in the first place?" Dynamis squinted quite a bit confused. He waited for the girls to leave before stretching out his wings giving them a large flap, and he once again flew away to find a warmer location.

* * *

"Yuki?" Dynamis knocked on Yuki's bedroom window.

Yuki hesitantly opened his window, "Cold!" Yuki instantly started to shiver. "Dynamis?! Why are you here now?! Where do you live?!"

"Well, my father is not to pleased with me at the moment," Dynamis shrugged. "He has a temper. In fact, I am sure he does not want to see me again. There is my little secret about being an angel human hybrid, and I have been all over the news lately. Angel human hybrids have a long history of living among the humans in secret. And frankly, I just let regular mortals know five thousand-year secret."

Yuki gulped, "D-Dynamis... I-I am saying that you can't just randomly appear at people houses, b-but... it's pretty cold. And y-your home. Are you not happy at home?"

"Why would I be?" Dynamis asked.

"Well, you're supposed to be happy with your home and family, And I don't think you're really happy with your living situation now," Yuki stuttered trembling from chills and the thought of his new friend's living conditions.

"What are you talking about?" Dynamis tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean about 'being happy with my home?' Yuki?" Dynamis found that Yuki's eyes widened and just started at Dynamis suddenly sweating a river of water. "Yuki?" Dynamis wave his hand in front of Yuki's face.

"S-sorry Dynamis!" Yuki ran to the back of his room to shove on his glasses and sprinted back to the window. But Yuki tripped over a carpet sending him spiraling towards the floor. Dynamis grabbed the back of Yuki's shirt. The wind attempted to break the awkward silence with some luck.

"D-Dynamis, do you want to meet my parents? They're really nice and..."

"No!" Dynamis yelled.

"Why?" Yuki questioned?

* * *

**Well, hopefully, this chapter didn't suck. Please read and review! **


	9. Can't do Anything but Remember

Dynamis didn't answer Yuki's question, so Yuki stated the question again, "Dynamis, why aren't happy at home?"

"It is not a big deal," Dynamis smiled faintly. "I am fine. Do not worry for me." Dynamis brushed a stray hair from his face. "Can I come inside? I could not get much of a wink of sleep the night prior because of the weather."

Yuki sighed, "Sure, you'll have to leave in the morning before my parents come to wake me up." Dynamis nodded falling on the wooden floor tangling himself up with the carpet of the rug. He jump on a beanbag chair falling fast asleep within minutes. Yuki waited until Dynamis started to snore and climbed in bed himself, "Good night Dynamis..." Yuki shut off the lights and set his glasses down on the small table next to his bed.

The next morning, a bead of water dripped through the window flowing on the floor. That tiny bit of water loosened the hinge on the window. More flows of water pushed on the window, and the window hinge soon couldn't bare the weight of water and snow. A snapping sound broke the silence in the room for the day, and the window opened flinging the curtains hallway across the room waking Dynamis up.

As some who usually had very light snoozing, Dynamis instantly opened his eye up and awake to find the chaos the wind brought upon Yuki's room. "Ah!" Dynamis rushed over to the window slamming it close. "There." He gathered up the curtains hooking them on the metal pole to hang them in their proper position. He slid open the window flying out unaware of the trail of feathers he left behind.

Dynamis flapped his wings trembling and shocking in flight. He remembered to shut the window this time and took off into the rising sun.

Light bathed the buildings and roads in red light glaring down at the earth almost warm enough to melt the snow, almost. Dynamis swooped down on the road gliding near the streets eyeing the flickering streetlights gradually turning off as the day got brighter.

He waited until the temperature increased before flying to a higher altitude breaking through a cloud reducing it to a whisk of dust grinning feeling the chilly water roll on and off his skin sending tingles down his spine.

An eagle drove towards him, and Dynamis instantly recognized that screech, his father's. Dynamis sped towards a skyscraper, and he turned left. Speeding down along the building, Dynamis swooped a few meters off the ground earning plenty of stares.

Wind blew yelling loudly whipping Dynamis as he soared up back to the greying clouds. Dynamis' father must have had luck on his because he grappled Dynamis' wing. Blood trickled from the punctured area, and Dynamis gasp as a shot of pain pulsed from his wing.

Dynamis shook the sharp talon off and sent his scattering backwards. Dynamis and his father continued the chase, and Dynamis wrestled his father in an attempt to break free from the sharp grip. Rain instantly pelting down assaulting everything on the ground and in the air pounding as if angry.

Lightning cackled as the storm worsened with heaver rain and more lightning partnering with thunder. Flashes of light lit up the sky and not in a good way. Dynamis nearly collided with a billboard. He managed to dodge the crash but his wing scratched against his right-wing leaving a few cuts with a red liquid oozing from the light-colored feather staining them slightly. Dynamis winced, and he realized the cuts on his wings.

He made an attempt to lower the height he flew at but he ended up sliding on the sidewalk rubbing on the pavement forming a scrape here and there, not very easy to run away without ramming into stuff when you're panicked. "Ah..." Dynamis grunted picking himself up trying to walk. He felt something inside of him snap as if it broke.

Shaking, Dynamis hesitantly engaged in an unstable flight, a very unstable and dangerous flight that is. He soon lifted up to above the height of a building but got tangled in electrical wires. Electricity coursed through him shocking him in a hurting embrace. Buzzing rippled in Dynamis' ear drums, and he dropped on the top of a build closing his eyes losing consciousness in on the pavement. His vision blacked out.

* * *

Dynamis slowly fluttered his eyes open to find himself somewhere strange, somewhere he feared, "No. The council..."

A man in a long white robe and grey hair stepped out. Dynamis darted his head and eyes around to see himself surrounded with shadows, and a low light encased him and the man. The man growled with a raspy voice, "You have broken the number one law about angel human hybrids. You have had us found, and our secret is no more. Now humans will discover more and more! You know there is a punishment!"

Dynamis gulp nodding. The "punishment" is relatively the same for most hybrids. There is some variety in the actual punishment though.

The man continued to speak, "As one of the members of the ruling council of human angel hybrids, I have decided to do something different. Are your wings important to you?" Dynamis nodded. The man continued, "You are the exception. The process is usually painless as only the ability to fly is taken away. And how do angel human hybrids fly?"

"T-transforming... into... a-a creature of flight..." Dynamis gulped shuttering.

"Yes, that is correct," the council member glared. "But as I said, you are the exception. You do not morph into an animal that can fly, and even through most hybrids do not care a bit about their wings cutting them off because they cannot be used, you depend on your wings to fly. Do you know what will happen?"

Dynamis snarled, "The council is corrupt! Abusing their power!" The council member groaned slashing out a knife.

Unimaginable pain erupted into Dynamis as he soon passed out leaving a trail of blood from his back.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Dynamis snapped awake to find Yuki turning around gasping. Dynamis looked around the room. He found himself in a laying down position on a be with light blue sheets with a grimace on his face. Lighting beamed from the top of the room. A window showed the awfully dull sky. A small table on either side of the bed stood there.

"D-Dynamis..." Yuki pointed to Dynamis' back. "I was so worried about you! I thought your were going to die! My parents and I found you falling from the sky. You back was bleeding! The doctor said you could've bled to death!"

"Yuki, it is okay," Dynamis sighed looking down at the floor.

"Your wings..." Yuki rubbed Dynamis' bandaged back, a back lacking of those magnificent light purple feather wings.

"My wings... they got cut off," Dynamis buried his head into his knees sobbing, and sobbing, well that is an understatement to how heavily tears flowed down a crying Dynamis. His face got wet and his cloths became damp. Dynamis cried for what seemed like hours. He didn't say anything for a while when the realization dawned him, his wings got cut off, "No! No!" Dynamis chocked back tears. "NO!"

"Dynamis!" Yuki instantly climbed on Dynamis' bed patting his back. "Things will work out. I promise." Dynamis sat there in dismay about what just happened. His blue hospital gown got soaked along with the bed sheets and Yuki's jacket.

Yuki took a light purple feather out of his jacket, "Here, I found it on the floor."

Dynamis hugged Yuki while still crying, "Thank-you."

* * *

**Nine year time skip:**

A school bell dinged through the air. Dynamis took a glance at his grades on the report card. He nearly fail all of his subjects, again. He still remembered what happened nine years ago, "If only I had not been so reckless..." He still remembered about his wings, the way he could soar through the air. Of course he never told anyone about his past except for Yuki. Dynamis and Yuki developed quite a friendship. They managed to survive school together when everyone else ignored them or bullied them. Dynamis started to become extremely withdrawn from anyone but Yuki recently.

Dynamis walked through the hallways as someone tripped him shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

Dynamis sighed standing back up. He would sometimes let the words "regular mortals" escape his lips, and only Yuki knew what that meant. Everyone else thought that Dynamis just wanted to become a jerk. Dynamis walked out of school. The school week had ended, and Dynamis stood outside waiting for Yuki. Dynamis stood there knowing that he couldn't keep going with his underweight frame, he couldn't keep going in this state of depression, but like Yuki said nine years ago at the hospital, "Things will work out."

"Dynamis!" Yuki waved to see Dynamis with bags under his eyes and his already messy this morning hair got even more tangled. Yuki sighed walking up to his best friend, "Come on. We gotta make it out of here before someone decides to throw you against a locker.

"Okay," Dynamis chuckled slightly. The two left school and scaled to the top of a water tower. "Hold on! Dynamis! Slow down! I can't climb that fast!"

Dynamis reached out for the packet of his red shirt picking out a purple feather smiling. He might never fly again, but at least he could remember. "You thinking about that time again?" Yuki asked. Dynamis nodded. Dynamis would think about his childhood constantly, and the thought of flying more than often dominated his mind. At least he could remember that wonderful time.

**The End (for now)**

* * *

**So... I do suggest you grab a box of tissues. Anyway, please do not hate me for the ending. Okay? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR GO AFTER ME OR WHATEVER OKAY?! Okay. I might write a sequel. Tell me if you want me to write one. Please read and review!**


End file.
